Budson (Babe
Babe & Hudson is the Friendship Pairing between Babe Carano and Hudson. They are portrayed by Cree Cicchino and Thomas Kuc. Babe and Hudson are Close Friends and Co-Workers. Fan Names *Budson *Babson *Hudse *Habe *Babeson *Bason Moments Season 1 Sky Whale * Babe was looking at Hudson when he refuse to read in science class. * Hudson (Along with the rest of the student) turn his head to look at Babe when she screamed at the squirrel. * Hudson was watching Babe (And Kenzie)'s presentation. * When Babe ask if anyone have question, Hudson is the first one that rase his hand. * Hudson agree with Babe about the "Benefit" problem. * Hudson running at the hallway while shout out for Babe. * When Babe tells Hudson to get out of here, he actually thought she mean it so he ran off. * After Hudson is gone Babe said "How can a boy that cute be that stupid?" hinted that Babe thinks Hudson is cute but was shocked about his stupid action. * Babe and Hudson were alone in the restaurant before Kenzie came. * Babe was looking at Hudson when he start to suck his olive. * Babe look at Hudson weirdly when he was laughing for no reason. * Babe (And Kenzie) looked at Hudson when he was sucking the red thing inside the olive. * Babe told Hudson to suck the olive more quietly. * Hudson and Babe both look concerned when Kenzie fell off the table. * Babe (And Kenzie) got annoy by Hudson for sucking his olive too loud again. * When Babe told Hudson that Kenzie agrees with her idea, he cheered and said "Yay!" * Hudson looked at Babe when she was getting all fired it up about starting a game company. * Babe and Hudson (Along with Kenzie) enter their new builing together. * Hudson looked at Babe curiously when Kenzie was speechless. * Babe yelled at Hudson to stop doing the abdominal thrusts on Kenzie. * Hudson and Babe was standing really close when Babe was helping Hudson's motion capture test costume. * Babe ask Hudson did he understand what they are trying to do and he said no. * Kenzie ask Babe why did she hired him, it might means that Babe hired Hudson herself without Kenzie. * The reason Babe hired Hudson because he is cute and will do anything they say. * Babe call Hudson "Cute" again. * Babe put a horn on Hudson's helmet. * Hudson was happy because he always want to have horn which Babe gave him. * Babe was controling Hudson as he fly around in the air. * Babe drop the remote cause Hudson hit the wall. * Babe look concern when Hudson fall flat on his face. * Hudson (And Kenzie) listened to Babe's plan. * When Babe trigger the romote on purpose cause Hudson to fly up and fell again. * Hudson and Babe (Along with the students) check out the helicopter outside. * Hudson answer Babe's question about what it said on the side (Of the helicopter) * Babe and Hudson was standing right next to each other when they (Along with Kenzie) try to excuse to leave the class. * When Babe lied about Hudson needs help, he added "I get confused!". * Babe and Hudson (Along with Kenzie) both were shocked when Double G bust the door open. * Babe glance at Hudson before they ran off. * Babe and Hudson both push the door. * Hudson look at Babe while he said "I think I peed!". * Hudson was standing next to Babe when she beg Double G not to take away the furnitures. * Hudson stood up for Babe (And Kenzie) by telling Double G what he did was bad. * Babe want Triple G to try to rid Hudson off the hook. Which hinted even Babe said Hudson is stupid, she still cared about him. * Babe was shocked and covered her mouth when Hudson's underwear exposed. * Babe (With the rest of the gang) were looking at Hudson got his pants back on. * Babe point out to Hudson how did his underwear get on the outside of the pants. * Hudson answer Babe with a smiley face. * Hudson stood next to Babe when the girls are signing the contract for partnership. * Babe and Hudson (and also Kenzie) Share their first hug. * Babe looks worried when Double G almost jump on Hudson. * Hudson were spotted talking to Babe (And Kenzie) before Double G's performance. * Babe and Hudson (Along with everyone) were all dancing during the performance. * Hudson help hold on Babe's drink so she (And Kenzie) can go rap with Double G. Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both work at Game Shakers (company). *They are both in the same science class. *They both go to Sugar Hills Junior High. *They both are very close friends with Triple G, Kenzie Bell, Double G, Ruthless, Bunny. Differences *Babe is a girl, Hudson is a boy. *Babe is very smart, Hudson is very dumb. *Babe has brown hair, Hudson has blonde hair. Trivia Quotes How can a boy that cute be that dumb "Your not like other boys" Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Character pairings Category:Pairings with Babe Category:Pairings with Hudson Category:Female to Male pairings Category:Teens